Duets of the Night
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Atobe proposes they play a music duet together and Oshitari accepts. Music touches the deepest of desires, the fondest of dreams, and to the very center of the human soul that nothing else can penetrate and they understand this perfectly with each other.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **M for descriptive sexual encounters and a few swear words.

**Author's Note:** What Atobe wants, Atobe gets. My second M-rated fic, this time featuring Atobe and Oshitari and their witty bickering as they spend a lot of time together getting ready for the concert. Practicing their instruments, practicing other things than their instruments, late nights, Coach Sakaki, and random whims... nothing is predictable when Atobe and Oshitari are involved. A little hint of Silver Pair in the concert section because I couldn't resist.

The quote from the summary ("Music touches the deepest of desires, the fondest of dreams, and to the very center of the human soul that nothing else can penetrate") was something I had written years ago and it something that I truly believe as a musician and as a music educator. I hope that that comes across well in this fic.

Hope you enjoy - please leave a review if you have a chance :D

* * *

><p>"Play a duet with me," Atobe demanded, leaning against a set of lockers and watching Oshitari, who was bent over packing things into his bag. The view of Oshitari's backside never failed to grab Atobe's attention and he didn't mind looking since they were the only ones in the locker room on a Sunday afternoon.<p>

"Excuse me? I think I misheard you," Oshitari answered and Atobe was sure he was smiling as he asked.

"You heard me perfectly well," Atobe stated while he pointedly watched Oshitari straighten up and turn around.

"Well, I am quite a bit caught off-guard," Oshitari admitted, advancing slowly towards Atobe, which caused him to feel a bit weak at the knees. There was something sensual about the way Oshitari walked, especially when he was advancing on someone with that predatory grin.

"How so?" Atobe said breathlessly, knowing that Oshitari was getting closer and most likely was going to invade his personal space.

"It's just that you like it when all the attention is focused on you," Oshitari murmured as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the lockers on either side of him. "Playing a duet means you have to share the spotlight… I might get more appreciation than you for once."

He knew Oshitari's game - he knew that Oshitari was tempting him to close the distance between them physically. Oshitari wanted to see how he could resist as he stood so tantalizingly near, talking in that deep voice, staring deeply into his eyes. Atobe didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I will still have more brilliance than you," Atobe declared and he noticed the dangerous flint that shot through Oshitari's eyes, causing him to involuntarily press back into the lockers. "But I… I just like the sound of your violin playing. It's very… honest.""

"Oh, I didn't know you thought that," Oshitari said, taken-aback. "I mean… really?"

"I know your true self better than anyone else. And your music is just like you - warm, gentle, invigorating, passionate, intricate… and I want more of it."

A faint blush appeared on Oshitari's face and Atobe smiled. He loved it when he could get Oshitari to reveal emotions in front of him.

"Atobe… that was one of the nicest things I've ever heard you say. And coincidentally, I feel the same way about your piano playing…"

"Which is why I want to do a duet."

Oshitari laughed and finally pressed against him, causing Atobe to let out a content sigh.

"Are you ready to be enveloped by my sound?" Oshitari whispered into his ear, his soft hair touching his face. Atobe suddenly felt the heat rise and felt like he was suffocating from the sexual tension of being in such close proximity. The fire was steadily coursing through his veins and he could feel a pool of it start collecting down in his lower area. He cursed himself mentally for not being any better at resisting.

"Damn you Oshitari," Atobe said through gritted tech as Oshitari pulled back, the silky tresses of his hair trailing his jawline as he did. "I can't walk into public like this."

"It's your fault you wear very tight pants. Although I like the fact that it reveals some of your best assets."

"I know, you like my ass. But that's not the side I'm concerned about right now."

Oshitari smirked and patted him gently on that particular spot and Atobe scowled, pushing his hand away.

"It's your fault so fix it so I can go home," Atobe responded indignantly.

"Hmm… I prefer not to take care of you in the locker room right now. I need to get home too…"

"I'll get a limo… is that better so you don't have to walk home in the dark?"

"I knew you would understand where I was coming from eventually…" Oshitari noted as he picked up his bag to head out as Atobe made a quick call on his phone. "Leather seats?"

"The finest black leather around."

"Perfect. Your pale skin will contrast beautifully with it," Oshitari said, evoking a faint pink blush to appear on Atobe's face.

"Let's go Oshitari," Atobe beckoned, snapping his fingers. "Our ride will be here soon and I've instructed him to take the long around town."

"Hmm… I bet I can get you off before we even get to the first turn on the street."

"I accept your challenge you self-proclaimed genius," Atobe declared, walking away with a confident grin and his head held high. His pride would not allow Oshitari to win at anything if he could help it. Even if he was dealing with the 'Man of 1000 Techniques'.

* * *

><p>Their practice sessions were always unpredictable, yet productive in some way or another. At first, they had a hard time connecting on a musical level - they were used to solo playing and therefore had their own ideas for interpretation. They would bicker over articulation, tone, style, and dynamics, and when things got a little too stressful, they would argue about each other's personal flaws. They knew that the reasons they were there together in the first place included their respect of their flaws, but that didn't stop them from using them as weapons when they weren't getting their way.<p>

About three weeks into their practicing, Coach Sakaki walked in on them unexpectedly in the middle of an argument and proceeded to slap them both over the heads. Then he launched into a lecture about how he felt ashamed that he as a music teacher knew musicians as thick-headed and stubborn as they were. Atobe and Oshitari were quite intimidated - Coach Sakaki was hardly ever angry and he was usually a man of few concise words. They apologized and said they would learn to cooperate. Coach Sakaki accepted and dismissed them with his signature 'Itteyoshi'.

Things dramatically improved since that time, mostly because Atobe was seething that he didn't take the initiative to take care of the problems himself. Oshitari found it humorous that Coach Sakaki was the one to put them in line - he half-expected Ootori to stumble in one day and tell them to be nice with each other in his gentle way. That is, assuming that the ferocity of their bantering didn't scare him off.

As the next few weeks went on, they learned to listen to each others' sound and make suggestions on how to blend them to create what they ultimately desired. It wasn't about deciding who was wrong or right about a passage - it was working together to determine what they could adjust to get it just right. Atobe had to remind himself constantly to let go of his pride when Oshitari had a positive criticism, and Oshitari had to remind himself to not make snarky remarks when Atobe had something to say about him.

Of course, being alone in a practice room meant that some days they felt the need to do other kinds of practicing. Those days were always the day that something remarkable happened in the music - either something connected perfectly or they were emotionally moved by what they were creating. Atobe always wanted to celebrate those moments at the end of their practice session and Oshitari loved to indulge him. Aside from passionately making out, Oshitari was quite fond of Atobe laying on the piano bench while he was pressing deep into him, crying out of pleasure. Thank goodness those practice rooms were virtually soundproof or innocent bystanders would have been subjected to some rather dirty talk and noises.

One late evening, as Atobe was putting down the lid of the grand piano with a satisfied smirk on his face, he asked if Oshitari could stay a little late. Oshitari, knowing exactly what he meant, said he could afford about fifteen minutes and watched as Atobe climbed into a sitting position on top of the piano, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down quickly. They had never done anything on the piano itself before, and Oshitari licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Atobe start stroking himself vigorously, some semen already leaking out of the tip. There was no way he was going to join him on top of the piano (explaining how the piano got damaged would be very awkward indeed), but he knew that Atobe was accounting for the fifteen minutes they had and was inviting him to suck him off. As Oshitari neared him, Atobe started to rapidly undo the buttons on his shirt and managed to get it off just before Oshitari's mouth wrapped around him.

Oshitari's skill at this particular art was off-the-charts - Atobe could not support himself sitting up for very long and found himself sprawled on the smooth, black surface of the piano. His pale skin glistened with sweat and he had to bite his lip to prevent loud moaning as he watched Oshitari's head bob up and down between his legs. Atobe chose this because he knew that Oshitari would make quick work of him so they could go home on time, but he didn't anticipate to be that far along in only a few minutes. He could feel his muscles tensing up as he headed towards his climax and he vocally urged Oshitari to keep going, gasping when he felt Oshitari's finger slide into him…

The door was suddenly opened and Coach Sakaki appeared in the doorway. They both froze in complete horror in their rather compromising position as Sakaki looked over them with an intense stare, mentally calculating what he was going to do in response. He nodded curtly, dismissing the actions of two of his prized tennis players as something he would ignore for their sake, and said seriously as he walked out that he would ensure their death if they made a mess on the piano. Atobe and Oshitari were still rooted to the spot for a minute after Sakaki had left and closed the door, but then they both started laughing at the same time from the absurdity of it all. Atobe ordered Oshitari to resume what he was doing, thirsting for the sexual release he was momentarily delayed from, and a few minutes later, he came fully into Oshitari's moist mouth.

Oshitari helped him off of the piano and lowered him to the ground, where he slumped against a wall, heart still pumping quickly from pleasure. He wiped down the lid of the piano with paper towel, muttering to himself about how much sweat Atobe left on the piano and how they might as well be prepared for their deaths tomorrow. Atobe was too content to even begin to argue with Oshitari's attempt at provoking him and chuckled at the mere thought of how mentally scarred their coach was upon stumbling into something unexpected at such a late hour.

* * *

><p>At long last, the concert date had arrived and practically the entire school population had showed up to watch. Oshitari inwardly scoffed at how a fourth of the audience wasn't actually that interested in the fine arts - they were just interested in their idol Atobe and just needed to bathe in his magnificence some more. He wasn't going to say anything to put down the party, but he smirked evilly knowing that no one else came close to experience Atobe's real magnificence as Oshitari did.<p>

Coach Sakaki showed up promptly at call-time in an expensive, yet extremely tasteful, tuxedo with tails. Although all of the boys were wearing tuxedos with tails, they still didn't look quite as refined and dignified as Coach Sakaki did. Oshitari thinks it's because Coach Sakaki is significantly older than him and is thankful Coach Sakaki can't read his mind. Before he was able to ponder any further, their coach asked them to help set up things for the concert, and Oshitari allowed himself to be whisked away into the hustle and bustle.

To Oshitari's amazement, the concert managed to start exactly on time despite the magnitude of all that was in it. It was one of those collage concerts with a plethora of different ensembles from the instrumental, vocal, dance, and theatre departments. Nearly all of the regulars of the tennis team were involved in some way - Mukahi and Shishido choreographed a break dance together with a nice hip-hop song, Hiyoshi was involved in some group number that used movements resembling his enbu tennis skills, and even Kabaji was in a skit as a bodyguard of a princess. Jirou was out in the audience going between being extremely excited and completely asleep.

As for Ootori, he was the piano accompanist for many of the acts, and he did a very good job with all of them. Oshitari was always impressed with how he could play so many different emotions convincingly considering that Ootori had the most consistent and level personality of them all. Especially amusing to Oshitari was when Ootori was violently slamming down the keys to a particularly powerful number and some of the girls of the audience gasped in surprise.

He did have one piano solo on the concert in which the music he chose was perfectly suited for his personality - charming, peaceful, and pure. Listening to the gentle cascades of notes from such tender playing filled Oshitari with feelings of admiration and he joined the audience in a standing ovation at the conclusion. Later, he even got a chance to let his voice shine when he sang with a girl the song "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables while he played the piano part. Mukahi and Oshitari had to restrain an extremely jealous Shishido to his seat when Ootori looked fondly into the girl's eyes, and had to have Jirou sit on him when the girl returned the gesture with her own affectionate glance.

Oshitari and Atobe headed backstage when the orchestra, directed by none other than Coach Sakaki, were starting their first piece on the concert. They would be the last act of the night, and listening to the orchestra play the concerto with such mature musicianship made them nervous about holding up to that standard. Oshitari wondered if it was all a part of Coach Sakaki's plan to have them go last on purpose - it might be some secret test of their resolve and ability to do well under pressure. A tennis coach was still a tennis coach even if he was currently in the role of a music teacher.

The wait was quite long and also very arduous. Oshitari watched Atobe pace back and forth, deep in thought, as the second and third songs went by. It was a bit unnerving to see him in this mood, but Oshitari appreciated it too since it meant that he was dedicated to doing whatever it took to do well. Oshitari was in the same boat anyway - he kept fumbling with his bow unnecessarily and tapping random rhythms softly on his violin.

When the time came, they were greeted with the same tumultuous applause that the orchestra had just received at the end of their final number. Oshitari accounted it to Atobe for being the school's number one sensation, but he knew that he was widely considered to be the school's number two sensation. Regardless, the feelings of apprehension, of caution, and of uncertainty they were experiencing earlier vanished the moment they stepped onto stage and were getting settled. Atobe moved his coat tails carefully out of the way so he could sit down, flexing his fingers before resting them on the ivory keys of the piano. Oshitari quickly adjusted his stand to the right height before lifting his violin to his shoulder and positioning the bow just above the delicate strings.

With a nod, they were off together, performing the music precisely as they had rehearsed. The first part was quick, lively, and technically ferocious and Oshitari knew they needed to be exactly on their game to hit every minute detail that they had meticulously worked out. Articulation, dynamics, intonation, style, tempo, and tone - so much to think about as the music sped by in a blur. The adrenaline was exhilarating and the thought of why they decided to combine their sound together in the first place only further excited them to taking their art to another level.

The beautiful exchange of melodies and countermelodies, the intricate weaving of independent lines together, and the unyielding support of the bass line for the moving line - Oshitari felt his heart was bursting with all of the emotions that he wanted the audience to realize. He wanted them to be taken into their world, to experience the surreal emotions of passion, intensity, comfort, and serenity in forms so potent that words could not describe, but he didn't know how well he was going to be able to accomplish his mission.

As they moved into the section of cacophony, Oshitari was even more determined to play his heart out. He could see that the audience was raptured by the performance, eager to find out what was coming next, and needed to see if Atobe was feeling the same way. Oshitari took a quick glance over in a measure of rest and saw that Atobe's eyes were sparkling with enjoyment as they darted quickly across the page. Together they propelled through the section of chaos and musical turmoil towards the final section - a slower, relaxed section full of enchantment and grace.

There was nothing that could explain what happened next, other than a hallucination perhaps, but Oshitari no longer felt that he was on stage in front of the entire student population. He didn't know where he was, but he was somewhere nice playing his violin with Atobe on his piano and no one else was in sight. He had never been there before, but there was no objection when he glanced over at the other musician. The smile Atobe had on his face was stunning and his light blue eyes were so absolutely alluring that Oshitari found himself breathless. The dexterity of how he moved up and down the piano without missing a single key was captivating. Simplicity at its best - it was just them making beautiful music together enveloped in complete bliss without a care in the world.

Too soon, it was all over as Oshitari let his last note quavering note fade off into the distance. There was complete silence as everyone regain their senses and then they were out of their seats cheering loudly. Atobe rose up from the piano with a satisfied expression and went to stand next to Oshitari as they took a deep bow. After a second bow and a wave to the audience, they made their way backstage where Coach Sakaki gave them the nod of approval, but wasn't able to say anything before the other Hyotei regulars busted in and extended their congratulations. Mukahi clapped him heartily on the back as Shishido punched his shoulder. A little ways away, Ootori was complimenting Atobe with a faint blush on his face and Atobe extended his hand to rest on Ootori's shoulder and gave him a praising smile.

Hiyoshi didn't say much past a quietly muttered 'Well done', but that was probably because he was trying to find ways to Gekokujou them again. Jirou was bouncing all over the place, flitting from performer to performer with geeked-out excitement and awe. In the craziness backstage, no one really notice something bizarre until Shishido mentioned the apparent lack of loud fangirls, which stunned everybody into silence. Kabaji, who went unnoticed until then, said his characteristic 'usu' and then Oshitari noticed his particular stance by the backstage door.

"Let them in Kabaji," Atobe ordered, with an arrogant toss of his head to the side. "Ore-sama needs to be admired by his fans."

"You're lame Atobe."

"Shishido-san!"

"Geez Shishido, you're always getting scolded by Ootori."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. He's a better player than you."

"No one asked for your opinion, Hiyoshi!"

"Zzz…"

As the door opened, a horde of fans, both male and female, came thundering in with rave reviews of the performances and paper for autographs. Immediately, Atobe disappeared out of sight, though it was easy to know where he was based on the giant gaggle of girls in one area. Ootori had his own fair share of admirers, which he looked slightly embarrassed by how much attention he was getting. Mukahi, Hiyoshi, and Jirou were kind of a tangled mess on the floor from having to pin an angry Shishido down. Oshitari was surrounded by his own set of students, all brimming with anticipation to talk to him or to have him sign something.

"Oh goodness. What did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

><p>When the crowd thinned out and the regulars were released from fangirl and fanboy captivity, they all dragged themselves back to the music rehearsal room where their belongings were. Mukahi mentioned that he had thought about throwing a post-concert party, but now decided against it out of sheer exhaustion. Everyone else agreed that having the party on a different night would be best and they all departed ways with weary waves and half-hearted goodbyes. Atobe left Oshitari's side with a quick nod when the limo arrived and Oshitari nodded back as he reluctantly allowed Mukahi to pull him towards his parents' car.<p>

Once inside the car, his driver handed him his favorite drink before shutting the door and heading towards towards the front. As he sipped the non-alchoholic champagne in the limo, he breathed in a sigh of relief as the limo sped off towards its destination. The concert was flawless in his opinion and he was glad that the student body was so moved by all of the talent that was on the stage. It would be hard to beat that the next year, but they were Hyotei and so they would definitely do their best to surpass the level of excellence they had just set.

Atobe felt the limo slow down to a halt and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The door was opened and the light of the nearby street lamp made its way into the car. Atobe thanked his driver and climbed out before leaning in to whisper a reminder about what time to pick him up tomorrow. The car drove off as Atobe approached the house, jingling a key in his hand and a devious grin on his face.

Twenty minutes later, the bedroom door opened and the light was switched on. Atobe, who had been laying peacefully on the bed in the dark, frowned slightly as Oshitari came in, tugging on his bow tie.

"Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep, you self-absorbed prince."

"_King_, Oshitari. I'm better than a mere prince."

"You keep telling yourself that," Oshitari hummed as he started to remove his jacket and reached for a hanger in the closet to hang it up with.

"Anyway," Atobe said hastily, trying to change the subject so he didn't end up in another scuffle with Oshitari. He didn't mind their silly bickering, but Oshitari almost always won and Atobe wasn't in the mood for losing. "It took you a lot longer to get home than I thought."

"Apparently your Insight has some flaws. Anyway, you knew I was riding with Mukahi so you should have known that he would want to go out for some ice cream."

"You mean to tell me that you kept ore-sama waiting because of _ice cream?_"

"Vanilla ice cream with fudge, caramel, and peanut butter cups."

Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair. Oshitari gave him a questioning glance before turning away to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" Oshitari asked politely as he let his shirt slide down his back slowly, knowing that Atobe was watching his every movement from his comfortable position against the pillows.

"I didn't see the point if we're going to be naked in your bed very soon."

"I love how you assume that that is what's going to happen."

"I don't assume. I know," Atobe stated seriously. "And you know that if it wasn't going to happen, I was going to make it happen anyway."

"You know who can make things happen without having to exert any effort at all?" Oshitari inquired as he picked his shirt off of the ground and went to grab another hanger.

"You?"

"Yukimura from Rikkai."

"You both are too sadistic for your own good. And Sanada has to deal with one of you while I have the other."

"At least we're exemplary examples of sadism. Wouldn't be any fun if our hearts weren't fully in it," Oshitari continued, grabbing a hold of his t-shirt at the bottom and staring at Atobe enticingly.

"If you stand there like that any longer, I'm going to get up, rip that shirt off of you, and strangle you with it."

Oshitari chuckled at Atobe's rather short fuse when it came to be denied the things that he wanted. Oshitari was glad he wasn't in any danger though - if anyone else tried to keep him from something, Atobe would already have an elaborate plan of revenge in place and effectively carried out. He smirked as he pulled his shirt slowly over his head, revealing a nicely toned, tan chest. Atobe let his eyes trail down from his neck all the way to the zipper of his pants. If he was guilty for wearing pants that were a bit too tight for him, then Oshitari was absurdly guilty for wearing his pants too low to be considered decent.

"Come on Oshitari, hurry up," Atobe said impatiently. "You only have your pants, socks and underwear left."

"Why don't you get up and help?"

"Nah. Too comfortable in your bed."

Oshitari rolled his eyes and removed everything else before climbing onto the bed and straddling Atobe. Atobe sighed at the comfortable weight that had pressed into him, putting his hands onto Oshitari's lower back and squeezing him lightly. Oshitari rolled his eyes again and started to remove Atobe's clothing for him, pressing light kisses on his skin as he did so. Oshitari had to move off of Atobe's body to address the removal of his pants, but rewarded him with more frequent and moist kisses. He was not going to deny the fact that he enjoyed being royally spoiled by his boyfriend.

Atobe was feeling a conflict of interests arise in his mind. He was so satisfied with how things went at the concert that he felt like laying there just enjoying all of the good feelings. At the same time, he was purely exhausted from having to be on top of his game from the start to the finish of their duet endeavor. Being completely naked with an equally as naked boy that was running his tongue along the contour of his ribs wasn't helping him decide on what he wanted to do either. It just made him crave sex more than he had the energy for.

"Hmm… you must be quite tired," Oshitari noted, taking Atobe away from his thoughts. "Normally you would be touching yourself or begging me stop teasing you."

"I'm not always like that!" Atobe retaliated. "Not when I just want kissing at least."

"I know, but this is after a big accomplishment, and you always like to celebrate in a big way…"

"That's what I was thinking about actually…" Atobe revealed and noticed that Oshitari had raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I think that what we did was something… magical."

"Indeed it was."

"And I feel so wonderful that I think I'm still just taking it all in."

Oshitari smiled and nuzzled his neck before sucking some sensitive spots gently. Atobe could tell Oshitari was definitely feeling the same by the way he was careful about pleasing him, but not in a way that would send him up into the extremes of wild passion. He did feel that Oshitari was getting harder by the minute from prolonged contact against his leg and he smirked.

An idea crossed Atobe's mind right about then - a idea that most people might consider bizarre and Atobe questioned how he came up with the idea in the first place. His only guess was that he needed to re-live their phenomenal duet again and there were no other instruments nearby…

"Hey Oshitari."

"What is it?"

"Lay down on the bed. On your back."

Oshitari gave him another questioning glance, but did exactly what he was told. Once he was comfortably set against the sheets and pillows, he put his arms behind his head and looked at Atobe for further explanation. Atobe didn't say anything while he moved to the side in a kneeling position and reached out so that his fingertips were poised just above Oshitari's chest.

Without warning, he pressed down before quickly releasing and doing the same across the plane of Oshitari's body. Oshitari's eyes widened slightly in surprise because it was most likely something he was not expecting, but then they lit up when he figured out what Atobe was doing. Atobe smiled softly back as he let his fingers dance delicately across Oshitari, playing the beginning part of the duet completely from memory.

He saw that Oshitari had become quite stiff from this newness of the sensation. This new idea was peculiar, but he was sure that Oshitari found it to be romantic and welcomed it wholeheartedly. He could feel Oshitari's muscles relax and saw that his body would tremble slightly when he pressed certain chords or had a fast, escalating run of sixteenth notes.

"Atobe, I didn't know you had it in you to go out on quite a whim. Especially a romantic one."

"I just love what we have together and now what had just transpired a little over two hours ago. I need to experience it one more time tonight."

"Ahh…" Oshitari commented. "But you know, it was a duet, not a solo piece."

"What an astute observation."

"Thanks for your sarcasm, but now can you spread your legs a little bit? Even if it's going to be slightly more uncomfortable?"

Atobe nodded and shifted his knees apart, inhaling sharply when Oshitari's left hand wrapped around him loosely. His heart started pulsating quickly as he felt the blood start rushing down to that area uncontrollably.

"Then I need to play my part with yours," Oshitari said with a satisfied smirk. "I hope you can keep up since you're a bit more at a disadvantage."

"Don't you dare threaten me."

Then they were off, fingering every note precisely and moving in time. Everything was in complete silent harmony - they could hear the music in their heads so there was no need to utter it aloud. Every nuance and inflection was addressed - nothing of their perfect moment earlier was forgotten as the memory and feelings came swirling back. Atobe felt that his breath was caught in his throat as he started to struggle with keeping his control. The ungodly nimbleness of his fingers was mind-blowing as he shifted up and down his shaft. It was especially hard to not jerk forward each time Oshitari did vibrato on a longer note - the motion kept sending Atobe higher and higher into uncontainable fervor.

It was a bit harder for Atobe to attend to Oshitari's needs, but he tried to make up for it by touching his nipples or stroking him when he only needed one hand to play a section. Things started becoming hazy as the song progressed on - both of them challenging themselves to keep it together as the ripples of pleasure manifested into tidal waves of ecstasy. What they were doing was so unusual, but there was such an attractive charm about enjoying the journey and not having to rush to the final destination.

When they finally hit the third and final section, Atobe felt his imagination take flight and escape into a world of the utmost beauty and unperturbed calm. He mused, as he felt the tranquility seep into his soul, that Oshitari was also in the same place both now and then. As his hands trickled through the keys of the piano in this oasis of wonder, his eyes landed on Oshitari who was standing there, playing his violin with a content smile and genuinely inviting dark blue eyes. His eyes were drawn to the swiftness of his bow and the confidence of his stance. He knew that there was nothing more that he wanted than to make music with him for the rest of the days to come.

The reason that had chosen this particular song was not to show off their prodigal skills in the technical parts to awe the audience - they could do that anytime they wanted with anything. No, the had chosen the song because it was the only one that accurately represented them as individuals, as friends, and as lovers. They were two immensely talented and independent people and not a day went by where they didn't try to outsmart and outdo each other, but they lived off the rush of the challenge and knew that they were constantly improving because of it. Despite all of the chaos and havoc they dealt with in their daily lives and with each other on occasion, they knew that in the end, everything always led to something great and positive. The way that they interacted, overlapped, intertwined, and connected - it was something unique and truly special and this song was the embodiment of all of that and more.

As the song irrevocably came to an end, Atobe could not subdue himself any longer, bracing himself with his hands while he swallowed a guttural growl. He hit his climax hard and his body quaked as he spent all over Oshitari's chest, moaning slightly as the surges of ecstasy jolted through his entire being. He bent down to take Oshitari into his mouth to keep him from getting his bedsheets dirty, and he came seconds later at the height of his feelings, hot into Atobe with a loud sigh.

"Damn…"

"I agree."

"Maybe we should have considered doing this as our duet instead of using real instruments?"

"I'm not about to show the school how good we are in bed with each other."

"First time you didn't want to flaunt something that you are ridiculously capable of doing."

Atobe smirked, kissing Oshitari on his soft, thick lips to subdue him. He knew that Oshitari was purposely prodding him to get kissed, but Atobe didn't care. The taste of accomplishment never tasted sweeter and he was entitled to have as much of it as he wanted.

"Hey Atobe."

"What is it, you conniving bastard?"

"You made a mess on the piano. You should probably clean that up before Coach Sakaki comes in and kills us."

Atobe laughed loudly at Oshitari's comical comment, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. He felt a bit maniacal thinking about how many times they had been caught in an act by either their coach, the students of their school, and with each other. He was definitely feeling euphoric in a bit of a crazed way and climbed on top of Oshitari, pressing his chest into his. He closed his eyes, feeling their hearts beat in unison as Oshitari chuckled and pulled the covers over the both of them. Music is universal - it knows no boundaries and defies all language barriers, and it is because of this, that Atobe and Oshitari were able to share their unspoken feelings that were harbored because words simply didn't exist to describe them.


End file.
